


arbutus flower among white lilies

by despurrito



Series: The Bouquet [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Assassin RK900, Florist Connor, Fluff, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Socially Inept RK900, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despurrito/pseuds/despurrito
Summary: Connor is a florist, delivering a bouquet to a wealthy man living in a mansion, and is shocked to witness a bullet dig deep on the said man's forehead then pass through his skull.





	arbutus flower among white lilies

**Author's Note:**

> i miss writing but of course im not gonna update my stories that are on queue because im a terrible human being and im high on DBH

Sneaker shoes steps on top of stone pavement trailing upwards to a well-endowed mansion, a puff of breath coming out every ascension in the cemented staircase before he does a little jog through the pathway with large trees obscuring the vision of the buildings outside the residential area then stopping on the marble platform, greeted with the giant mahogany double doors with golden doorknobs.

Connor lets out a tiny exhale before he knocks on the door loudly, waiting for someone to answer.

The said black-haired man is a florist, you see, an honest florist who genuinely enjoys tending to flowers, plants, and whatnot. He loves studying the language of flowers, so that he can give deep meaning to the assortment he is often requested to do, and color theory to always make sure that the arrangement of flowers look visually appealing to his customers.

However, for today, he was requested, via official email of his flower shop, to only put white lilies and one arbutus flower together, which is an odd combination; seeing that white lilies symbolizes the death of a person, having their soul restored to innocence after death, often used in funerals, while the pale pink flower signifies something else entirely.

Nonetheless, he followed through with the order, wrapping the flowers with plastic cover and a bow to keep everything in place, then went off to deliver it in the specified address that was provided on the email, leaving his co-worker to take care of the shop.

He hadn't expected to deliver the bouquet to a wealthy man when he arrived at the street indicated on the address, but he can't complain, as he will be getting paid by a rich guy once he delivers the flowers.

Once the door finally opened to reveal a middle-aged man with aged lines on his forehead, chin-length hair, and a crease in between his eyebrows, Connor smiled brightly as he is trained to do to illicit a warm feeling for all his customers. "Hello! You ordered a bouquet, sir?" He says, offering the bouquet to the rich man, whose nose scrunch up in confusion.

"The fuck you mean? I didn't order flowers." He said in his gruff voice.

Connor tilts his head, a cocking his eyebrows a bit before it was erased, making sure his friendly smile stayed on his lips. "You are Todd Williams, yes?" He asked.

"Yeah." Todd says reluctantly, his hands taking the flowers slowly from the young florist. "Look, I don't know who sent this but-" He halts his words, as he suddenly couldn't feel anything, at all.

Literally.

Connor widens his chocolate orbs as he witnessed a stray bullet digging on Todd Williams's forehead, gouging his brain deeply, before escaping by breaking through the back of his skull, spilling blood behind him, and a little bit of it on his white sneaker shoes.

Horror was evident on the florist's face, with him immediately ducking down then hiding behind one of the pillars of the mansion. His heart raced hard against his rib-cage, adrenaline kicking in to give him ample energy to run away from danger, but his legs couldn't operate, after seeing what transpired in front of his eyes, a bullet flying into Williams's head with deadly accuracy, which gives him the idea that his probability of survival is not even a double digit percentage.

He mustered the courage to take a peek from his hiding spot, looking a bit on the side before a sudden barrage of shooting came, making Connor hide with his arms covering his head for safety. After the twenty-seventh bullet did the shooting stop, and came in slow footsteps making its way towards Todd's corpse.

 _"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no-"_ Connor's thoughts ran rampant as he slowly gets on all fours to make himself small and blend in with the surroundings in an attempt to not let the assaulter notice him. It probably won't work as he is wearing earthly colors on his person, a big contrast to the white marble of the platform of the mansion, but it's better to attempt an escape with the minuscule chance he has of survival.

"I know you're there, come out." Came in a smooth baritone voice, which effectively stopped the florist from his getaway.

Connor hesitated a bit before he turns his head, seeing a man in a white suit over black dress shirt and white necktie, but what strike him as odd was that the man had the same face as him, well...

When the florist stood up with unsure footing, he found that the other man was taller than him by a couple of inches, much broader and intimidating, in contrast to his gentle and soft appearance. The man with the assault rifle also had much more defined cheekbones, a thicker neck, and eyebrows much closer to his eyes. What Connor noticed more now that he got a good look at his supposed doppelganger was his steel blue eyes, emitting a chill of fear towards the shorter male.

He has to run away now.

"I-I don't want to die! Please d-don't kill me!" Connor cries, raising his hands in surrender as he tries hard not to cry, which was fruitless as his mind began racing with a million thoughts in a second. Thoughts like he doesn't want to die so suddenly, he has so much to live for, and who would take care of his dad and dog?

He began to sniffle when the other male tilts his head, in what seemed to be wonder and... Worry? "Fret not, I will not harm nor kill you." The hitman said before he crouches down on the awkward-fallen corpse of Todd Williams, taking the arbutus flower among the group of white lilies.

"T-Then..." Connor sobs softly as he watches the taller man stand on his full height with the flower in his hand and rifle on his other hand. "W-Why did you... Kill him? A-And when I was delivering him flowers too!"

The mysterious man twists the stem of the arbutus flower absentmindedly, staring intently on Connor's fearful chocolate orbs.

Taking it that he spoke when the other man didn't want question, he immediately covered his head. "I'm sorry! Please-!"

"I was the one who emailed you to deliver the flowers." Interjected the other man, a small hint of amusement when shock became evident on Connor's expression. "I always deliver white lilies to my victims, but I thought I'd have you here as well, so I can hit two birds with one stone." He explains smoothly, ice blue eyes trailing down on the flower in his hand before raising it towards Connor.

Connor blinked a bit in confusion, the adrenaline wearing off, but his mind supplying him the meaning of the arbutus flower even though he couldn't understand what the other man meant with his words.  _Thee only do I love._ "T-Two birds w-" He stops himself, trying to get himself to stop stuttering. "W-What do you mean?"

The taller man hums in response. "The arbutus flower isn't for him, it's for you." He admits.

Slowly, the florist raises his hands weakly, intending to take the flower out of fear that the other might change his mind then kill him on the spot, but he stops midway. "W-Wait a minute! I-Is this a ploy to frame me as this man's killer?!" He exclaims, drawing back his hands in anger at the realization he just came up with.

The assassin stares at him blankly, slowly closing his eyes then reopening them, before he shook his head. "Not at all. I disabled all security cameras in the area, and I did ask you to wear a pair of gloves while arranging my order and to not put a card on the bouquet of flowers, correct?"

The shorter man bit his lip, remembering it clearly that the email did contain for him to do so, which was not an ordinary request, but followed through it, as he doesn't question the customer's reasons, and until now he still hasn't taken his gloves off due to his rush to deliver the bouquet. "Y-Yeah but-!" Connor counters, gesturing wildly to the corpse on the floor, shoving the hitman when he inched closer with the flower still raised towards him, the sound of his hands hitting on firm chest resonates on the empty open space between them. "Twenty-eight shot wounds!" He screams, nervous energy radiating from his smaller stature. "You didn't want to leave him with a chance, huh?!"

The other man tilts his head, his ice blue eyes scanning Connor's red face and angered expression with interest and amusement.

"What did he ever do to you?!" Connor cries again, feeling frustrated that the rich guy was killed before his very eyes, that he couldn't save the victim even if he wasn't able to notice the threat in the area, and that the man in front of him was looking at him like he was some lab rat in his little experiment. 

"He did nothing." The man said simply. "I was just hired to kill him, that is all." He continues, before he inches closer to Connor again, the pale pink flower now in between them. "He does not matter. You, however, are a work of art. I've watched you for nearly a year and I just fall in love every time I see you, so I'd like to court you, Connor."

Connor couldn't fight the heat emitting from his cheeks, nor the chill that run up his spine at the mysterious man's declaration. "Y-You do realize that seeing what just transpired between us, I would f-fear you, right?" He asks wearily, watching the assassin widen his ice blue eyes, only by a fraction.

"I haven't thought of it that way." He murmurs, looking down on the flower on his hand with something akin to childish shame. It almost looked...  _Adorable_. "I just thought if you saw what I do immediately, I wouldn't have to hide my occupation, and that my statement of love is true to you." 

The florist stares at the assassin, his mind supplying that this man, who just murdered a man in front of him, who shared the same face as him, who just admitted his deep affections towards him, is a  _socially inept_ person who doesn't know the social norm, Hell, even common sense when it comes to asking permission to court someone!

Nonetheless, his intentions were pure, as he could see that the taller man visibly sag in disappointment in failing to woo Connor, which made the shorter man's lips quirk to a smile.

"It's... It's okay." Connor says, quite unsure, but he knows he can trust this guy... Probably. "You know what? How about we, um, talk over coffee?" He suggests, finally taking the arbutus flower from the other man's grasp, accepting his confession and request of courtship, which made the assassin visibly brighten like a puppy taken out for a walk in the dog park.

"That would be lovely, Connor." The hitman replies, a soft smile on his lips as he stares at warm honey-kissed orbs with his electric blue ones.

The florist smiles back, a blush appearing on his pale cheeks. "What's your name?"

**Author's Note:**

> well, rk900 has no definitive name, and i still havent decided on what to call him, so how about yall fill in the blanks in the mean time? let me know what would rk900's name would be, in your opinion, in the comments! don't forget to leave those kudos to warm my cold, dead, and impure soul too
> 
> does this hint on future fics in the DBH fandom?... 
> 
> maybe.


End file.
